It takes me back (To where it all first started)
by MathBeth
Summary: Après que Newt soit sorti en trombe de la chambre de soins d'Alby, Thomas décide d'aller le voir pour comprendre que qui ne va pas. Newt décide de se confier à lui, ne supportant plus de tout garder à l'intérieur... ATTENTION, petit spoiler de détail qu'on trouve dans le livre 3 concernant Newt!


Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux réellement. Rester auprès de cette fille endormie, près de ce corps inerte à la respiration presque imperceptible ou bien aller retrouver le garçon blond qui avait déboulé comme une furie hors de la chambre d'Alby, ses traits enfantins tirés en une grimace frustrée et sur le point de craquer pour une expression dont je suis sur n'annonce rien de bon pour quelqu'un comme Newt. Depuis mon arrivée, il avait été si avenant envers moi que je lui devais bien de m'inquiéter pour lui ; mais la jeune fille brune s'était agitée dans son sommeil comme si elle combattait des forces invisibles. Elle a fait preuve d'une force impressionnante, et j'ai du demander a deux medjacks de m'aider à la maîtriser pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. En inspirant longuement, je me relève et me dirige vers les escaliers de la cabane des soigneurs, non sans un regard en arrière.

Le Bloc est assez grand malgré le sentiment constant d'oppression que nous ressentons tous. Et, j'ai beau chercher dans tous les coins que je connaisse, je ne trouve pas la moindre trace de Newt. Il claudique et est contraint de marcher lentement pour ne pas blesser encore plus sa jambe, donc cela devrait être un jeu d'enfant le trouver, mais ce tocard semble avoir un don particulier pour ne laisser ne serait-ce qu'un ridicule indice de sa présence. Bientôt, je me trouve près des portes est du bloc, juste avant les plantations où deux trois blocards s'affairent avec un sérieux appliqué. Je m'apprête à leur demander s'ils ont aperçu leur lieutenant passer, mais c'est à ce moment que je le trouve, en haut d'un arbre massif aux branches puissantes et au tronc foncé et semblant bien ancré dans le sol sec, les racines sortant par endroits tels des serpents géants.

Je prends mon élan avant de sauter et atteindre la première branche. Je la sens vibrer sous mon poids, mais je en me laisse pas démonter et me hisse, tentant de tenir l'équilibre avant de grimper vers la seconde branche. Ce n'est que lorsque mon ascension est presque finie que le jeune blond semble se rendre compte de ma présence. Il me regarde d'un œil vide, et porte un bocal rempli d'un liquide brunâtre à ses lèvres, un liquide dont je me rappelle me goût très amer qui laisse une sensation poisseuse sur la langue après l'avoir avalé.  
>-On aime grimper aux arbres à ce que je vois, j'essaye de plaisanter.<br>-C'est sûr que je suis venu ici pour le comité, rétorque Newt avec une pointe sarcastique dans sa voix claire.  
>-Il se passe quoi?<br>Son regard semble trouble, il me regarde quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux vers les blocards,

Travaillant à cette heure de la journée. Je décide de me poser sur la même grosse branche que lui comme sur un cheval, priant pour que le bois ne cède pas sous nos poids.  
>-Alby ne va pas mieux du tout, entame-t-il. Il marmonne des trucs bizarres les trois quarts du temps, et m'énerve avec ses propos plus clairs la seconde d'après.<br>-Quelles sortes de propos?  
>-Je ne comprends pas tout, tocard. Réfléchis un peu, ce guignol a subi la Transformation, il va nous faire un délire à la Ben et nous sortir une bonne vieille prophétie. Comme d'hab.<br>Newt avait dit ça amèrement, une moue ancrée sur son visage, crispant ses traits d'habitude si chaleureux, même pour Chuck qui avait tendance à agacer tout le monde avec ses questions. Il regarde désormais à sa gauche, là où se situe la cabane des medjacks, et il souffle un petit rire quasiment ironique, buvant une fois de plus le liquide écœurant.  
>-Pourquoi tu bois ça? C'est dégeu.<br>-Parce que je veux oublier, dit-il, dans un murmure, presque s'apparentant au bruit du vent qui soufflait ici la nuit.  
>-Oublier? Tu ne te rappelles déjà de rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux oublier? Nous on veut se rappeler et toi... tu cherches à oublier?<br>Son regard est froid quand il se pose sur moi. Il me détaille de ses grands yeux noirs perçants, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer une profonde tristesse dans ses prunelles.  
>-Oublier ma foutue vie ici. Oublier que je suis en vie, juste quelques heures. T'es content, tocard? Je déteste cet endroit. Je déteste ma vie. Je déteste ces foutus gars en bas. Je déteste tout, Tommy...<br>Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle réponse. J'écarquille les yeux, toujours troublé par la révélation et une longue épine glacée transperce mon cœur alors que je vois le pauvre garçon violenter ses joues dans l'espoir d'essuyer les perles salées roulant hors de ses yeux. Un sentiment de remord m'envahit alors que la peine s'insinue dans mes veines, comme si la branche sur laquelle nous sommes assis nous liait l'un à l'autre.  
>Je porte une main hésitante à la commissure de ses yeux, et j'attrape une larme avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de tracer un sillon le long de sa pommette. Je l'essuie sur mon pantalon, quant à lui il me regarde comme si je recelais la clef de l'univers - non, de l'enfer dans lequel nous vivons. La peine ne s'échappe pas de son visage fin, mais je vois ses yeux changer d'émotion alors qu'il me regarde fixement. Il se glisse prudemment vers moi, et me prend la main quelques secondes avant de m'enlacer.<p>

La nuit n'est jamais froide ici. C'est pour cela que j'aime dormir loin des autres garçons, pour pouvoir profiter de l'air nocturne, des ombres et silhouettes naturelles m'entourant sans avoir à supporter leurs ronflements et déplacements fréquents. Je pense qu'avant le Labyrinthe j'étais quelqu'un de solitaire, je n'ai pas le tact de Minho, la fermeté d'Alby, la tendance à railler de Gally, l'amicalité de Chuck et encore moins la bienveillance de Newt. Je ne me sens pas de poids face à leurs fortes personnalités, j'aurais presque l'air banal comparé à eux. Je laisse l'air nocturne embaumer mes poumons et expire un grand coup, prêt à m'endormir. Mais quelqu'un est près de moi, je sens ses pas résonner irrégulièrement dans la terre sous ma couchette.

-Je peux me joindre à toi? Chuchote une voix hésitante, comme ayant peur de me réveiller. Newt.  
>-Bien sûr, viens.<br>Newt semble gêné alors qu'il s'installe à mes côtés, à distance respectable.  
>-J'aimais bien aussi dormir loin des autres, avant qu'on me laisse le lit. Les avantages d'avoir les deux jambes en forme, tu peux dormir n'importe où..<br>J'ose finalement poser la question qui me taraude depuis mon premier jour ici.  
>-Il t'est arrivé quoi? Désolé si c'est indiscret.<br>Il semble réfléchir à la réponse qu'il pourrait me donner, et j'entends à sa voix qu'il préfère être honnête, bien qu'il en ait honte.

-Je haïssais cet endroit, Tommy. J'en pouvais plus, la peur constante, le manque, la frustration de me rappeler de rien, l'a... je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai eu besoin de... m'échapper. Alors je suis montré sur le mur, je voulais aller jusqu'en haut, voir si je faisais un joli plat de là-haut... manque de chance, la foutu liane s'est détachée. Deuxième manque de chance, ce n'était pas assez haut.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui. Dans le noir, j'arrive à percevoir ses yeux brillants, reflétant la lune croissante, aussi qu'il se mord la lèvre, surement pour retenir une émotion forte.  
>Il semble tellement fragile, allongé sur l'herbe à mes côtés. Il semble si maigre, si petit; bien qu'il ne soit rien de tout cela. Je sens un doux poison parcourir mon estomac alors que je le regarde, je le ressens en moi alors qu'il parcourt vicieusement mes organes et m'insuffle un sentiment pour le moins original dans ce genre de situation.<br>Je tire Newt vers moi grâce à son épaule, et il marmonne bien qu'il ne se débatte pas pour sortir de l'étreinte forcée.

-je ne veux pas de ta pitié, le bleu...  
>-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, guignol.<p>

Je le sens se crisper quelque peu, son cou se raidissant contre mon torse.  
>-Ne me donne pas ce foutu surnom, on dirait Alby.<br>-...Il s'est passé quelque chose tout à l'heure?  
>Il ne répond pas, essayant de se décontracter ; il pose doucement son bras sur mon ventre, et sa présence sur moi m'apaise comme un médicament.<p>

-Je l'aimais, Tommy, finit-il par dire au bout d'un long moment.  
>-De qui tu parles? Je ne sais même pas s'il me le disait, ou s'il essayait de réaliser lui même.<br>-Alby. Avant... y'a longtemps. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Ce tocard s'est occupé de moi pendant que je me rétablissais, il m'a forcé à manger, à sortir, rééduquer ma jambe, à vouloir vivre encore. Ce foutu tocard m'a donné espoir alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était crever en paix.

Ma main se presse sur son dos, l'encourageant à continuer, lui assurant silencieusement que je ne le jugeais pas.  
>-Je... j'ai cru qu'entre nous, y'avait un truc. Je crois que c'était la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, pire que d'escalader ce mur. Un soir, on était tous les deux, et j'ai essayé de l'embrasser. Non... pas essayé... je l'ai fait. Tommy, j'ai mit mes foutues lèvres sur les siennes. Un truc est sûr: il a pas apprécié.<p>

Plus il parle, plus je me rends compte que l'endroit où est posée sa tête sur mon torse devient mouillé.  
>-il m'a repoussé, m'a hurlé dessus. Je me suis jamais senti aussi foutument con.<br>Mes bras l'entourent doucement, et je bascule sur le côté pour que notre position soit confortable. Il sanglote doucement dans mon haut alors que ses doigts frêles agrippent mes épaules et mon dos. Je lui chuchote des mots que je pense être rassurant, et je caresse tendrement ses cheveux. Newt est tellement désespéré qu'en moi coule, encore plus épais que du metal fondu, une haine pure pour Alby. Le garçon n'aurait jamais du réagir ainsi, juste pour un baiser.  
>-Jamais je... n'ai été aussi mal. Et tout à l'heure, pendant sa Transformation, ce tocard m'a tout refoutu dans la face... je...<br>-je suis là maintenant, promis je reste avec toi, je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille, entre deux baisers à sa tempe brûlante.  
>-Je ne devrais même pas t'emmerder avec ça Tommy...<br>-Je serai toujours là pour toi. Juré.

Il se dégage un peu de l'étreinte serrée et me regarde, avec la même lueur que cet après midi dans l'arbre. Je pose mon pouce sur sa joue rouge et caresse sa peau jusqu'à avoir retiré les larmes. Innocemment, il se penche vers moi, en plissant les yeux. Et je le laisse faire.  
>Ses lèvres sont douces contre les miennes. Elles ont ce mélange sucré-salé de la tristesse, et une texture des plus parfaites. Mes lèvres fines rebondissent contre les siennes dans un échange chaste, et une de ses larmes dévale de sa joue à la mienne. Il gémit faiblement alors qu'il touche ma joue de sa main moite, et il se colle à moi. De ma langue, je lui demande l'accès à ses lèvres; il les entrouvre pour laisser libre cours à mes projets. J'instaure une rencontre tendre de nos deux muscles, les laissant se guider l'un l'autre tandis que mes mains caressent tout l'être de Newt, ce dernier se pliant au moindre de mes contacts, au moindre frôlement. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à lui répondre, mais je le veux, autant que lui. Nous restons ainsi à nous embrasser, moi penché sur lui pour lui permettre une position plus agréable, et nous nous explorons mutuellement. Ces larmes ont cessé de couler, et ses sanglots se sont transformés en légers soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Je sens son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine collée à la mienne, et ses lippes se font plus insistantes sur les miennes, qui y répondent évidemment. Nous passons la nuit à nous embrasser, mais n'allons pas plus loin. Ce serait malvenu, je pense. Entre plusieurs baisers, Newt a fini par s'endormir, les yeux secs et les lèvres rougies, ainsi qu'avec une jolie teinte rosée colorant ses pommettes.<p>

Le lendemain, je le retrouve toujours dans mes bras, apaisé. Il semble dormir d'un sommeil profond et calme, loin de tout cauchemar traumatisant et souvenir affreux. Je caresse distraitement sa joue, guettant le moindre signe de réveil auprès des autres. Rien? Tant mieux. Je me colle contre Newt, qui expire longuement d'aise et m'entoure de ses bras dans son sommeil. Et mon cœur se met à papillonner, comme répondant à l'appel timide de son homologue la nuit précédente.  
>Et j'en suis sûr désormais: je ne quitterai jamais Newt après cet enfer.<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
>Alors voilà un nouvel OS, encore une fois sur Maze Runner parce que je suis en plein dans la lecture des livres en ce moment, et je trouve que Newt et Thomas ont vraiment quelque chose entre eux, surtout du point de vue de Newt... Enfin bref, moi et mes analyses littéraires ;)<br>En tous cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu, il est assez court comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude mais je l'ai écrit sur un coup d'inspiration, en espérant que ça me donne quelque chose d'abouti, et je ne suis pas déçut de ça pour le moment!  
>Bisous tout le monde, et merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux!<br>MathBeth.


End file.
